


BDoubleO-Extrordinaire

by RaeTheStar



Series: Hermitcraft Oneshots [57]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Gen, Oneshot, angst from season 5, but i did it anyway, the poor boys don’t deserve it, this one isn’t too bad I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 15:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeTheStar/pseuds/RaeTheStar
Summary: Iskall and Bdubs are having fun together this season, but memories of season 5 are making things complicated.
Series: Hermitcraft Oneshots [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485707
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	BDoubleO-Extrordinaire

Bdubs smiled and waved as he watched Iskall fly away. Iskall had just given him a building challenge, and they'd laughed and hung out just like old times.

Well, kind of like old times. Bdubs and Iskall didn't get along during the nHo/Revolution phase. As much as the rivalry was a bit of fun between friends, Iskall and Bdubs were both extremely hard-headed. The rivalry went a little further between those two, and they still loved to hate each other.

This season, however, they seemed to have made a mutual decision to put that chapter behind them. Bdubs happily glanced through the contents of the box again, ideas whirling for a building that was going to blow Iskall away.

—

"Here she is, Iskall! A BDoubleO-extraordinaire, just for you!" Bdubs proudly displayed the house, grinning as Iskall dropped his jaw.

"Bro, this looks incredible! What are these walls made of?" Iskall ran a hand over the wall, marveling.

"It's brown mushroom- crazy, right? And check out this slime pit!" Bdubs ecstatically ran inside, showing off the oozing slime pit in the corner of the room.

Iskall was beaming by this point. "That's crazy dude! I love it!"

Bdubs nodded brightly, following along as Iskall explored every nook of the building. It felt incredible to work with another builder again, especially one with such a similar style and taste to his. This was why Bdubs joined Hermitcraft.

"You know, I never would have thought to put dirt in the roof! The floors, sure, but the roof gives it that extra touch!" Iskall noted.

"Well thanks! It's a trick I picked up in Season Five." Bdubs looked over the roof proudly.

A smirk grew on Iskall's face. "It must've been working in that nHo huh? Too dirt poor to use real blocks. Can't relate." He grinned wolfishly.

"Yeah, says the man living on a mooshroom island cause he's a baby!" Bdubs retorted.

"Well I'm not the one who gave up halfway through the season!"

"Well I'm not the one who hates a block for no reason!"

"Hey, diorite is gross and you know it! At least my best friend isn't a traitor!"

“I...” The edges of Bdubs' vision blurred, and he blinked it away quickly. He can't be back in that place, surely. Phantom visions of trees and flowers flooded his senses, strangling him with their vines. Not again, he can't go back. The foliage pressed around him, dampening any noises. The bushes rustled in the imagined wind- or was it a player? Bdubs swayed, struggling to stand straight. It wasn't real, it couldn't be, not again, not so soon-

Clear as day, a voice cut through the deafening static. "Bdubs, what's wrong? How can I help?" Strong arms supported him as he sank to the ground. Even the simple touch helped, and the trees disappeared as he blinked them away.

"What... How..?" Bdubs choked out, his throat suddenly dry and painful. How long was he out?

"You started staring at nothing and swaying all weird, man! I thought you were having a nightmare standing up or something! Then you started screaming." Iskall shuddered. "You screamed for Beef, Etho, Doc and Keralis, basically anyone you thought could help I guess. I was terrified, are you okay?"

Bdubs swallowed thickly, suddenly recalling yelling those names in his jungle stupor. It lasted longer than he had realized. "I think you said something, but now I can't remember what. I saw the jungle trees, and I got scared. Scared that I was back in last season."

Iskall's face fell, turning into one of guilt and horror. "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry. Here, drink some water."

Bdubs gratefully took the water bottle, drinking from it slowly. Now that the terror was over, he was confused by the episode. It had been over a year since he left the nHo, and he had never had a flashback like that before.

"Was it my fault?" Iskall's normally brash voice was lower than a whisper now, a tear falling from his eye.

"No, it's okay, really! I'm fine now!" Bdubs tried to reassure Iskall, but his expression didn't change.

"Maybe we should wait a little longer before we hang out. I'd hate to do that to you again."

Bdubs never was good with words. He threw himself at Iskall, crushing him in a tight hug. "No. I'd miss you too much. What happened is in the past, so don't even think about it, okay?"

They sat in silence for a long time before the sun began to set. They quietly said goodbyes, making a promise to do better this season.


End file.
